The printing of photographs by professional photographers has been speeded up considerably by the use of special printing and development equipment. Such equipment has been in widespread use throughout the country in photograph studios, and in film printing laboratories. It makes possible rapid developing of ordinary photographs by operators having no particular skill in developing techniques, where only straightforward printing from a negative is required.
However, in many instances, particularly in photograph studios, many special photographic compositions and background effects are requested. In these instances, vignetting techniques, requiring skilled labor is required to produce the composite print, which cannot be handled by photographic printing machines.
Such composite prints require accurate alignment of negatives and blocking plates. In many instances, trial and error for making of individual prints, so as to assure correct alignment, blocking, and print exposure to bring about the desired finished print, is required.
As a result, the prints take time and skilled people, making such special prints very costly. The instant invention has been developed to remedy this situation.